Days Just Couldn't get Greener and Greener
by Svinorita
Summary: You should always listen to your friends in their time of need. And you should always tell them how you truly feel... (Feelings are open to interpretation.) LemonLime one-shot written especially for HollyAnne1084.


**This one-shot is dedicated to HollyAnne1084. Both Orangebird124 and I thought we could help cheer her up a little by writing this LemonLime for her.**

 **As I am not a LemonLime expert, I will be going into some uncharted territory with my writing here. Even though I will be writing the story, I would like to thank Orangebird124 for supplying the title and for your ongoing support and encouragement :)**

 **As always, I draw my inspiration from life, the people that I know, books I have read and even some movies and songs. For this particular story, I have drawn inspiration from a lovely Swedish movie that I watched a while ago called "Show Me Love" (which incidentally, is also the name of one of my favorite songs of all time by the Swedish singer Robyn.)**

 **I am trembling with anticipation to get started on this!**

 **Holly, this is for you! Enjoy my friend :)**

 **Svinorita**

* * *

 **Days Just Couldn't get Greener and Greener**

Joy walked into the main room on her tiptoes, carrying two steaming mugs of hot chocolate for herself and a certain co-worker who was in serious need of cheering up. She couldn't help noticing that during the last couple of weeks, Disgust had been feeling overwhelmed and she looked a little depressed.

Joy had been waiting for the right time to talk to her green co-worker about what was troubling her, but every time she decided to approach her about it, something else came up and Joy found that her attention was required elsewhere.

But tonight presented a perfect opportunity…

Disgust was currently on Dream Duty and Joy saw this as a chance for them to have a private girls' talk, now that the other Emotions were asleep and out of the way.

The light was dim as Joy walked towards the sofa with the mugs of hot chocolate. As she drew nearer, she could hear the distinct sound of soft sobbing and sniffling.

Joy's heart skipped a beat when she saw Disgust sitting with her eyes closed, wet streaks tracing her face where tears had been rolling down her cheeks.

The yellow Emotion looked at her distraught friend worriedly.

"Disgust! Are you alright?!" She asked in a voice that came out sounding unintentionally loud.

Disgust's eyes snapped open and she gave a little gasp of shock as she registered Joy standing in front of her, looking very concerned.

"Joy! You almost scared me to death! I thought I was alone in here…" Disgust sighed and wiped the tears from her face quickly.

Joy offered her a friendly smile. "I think we need to talk. You've been acting so quiet and withdrawn lately and it's getting me worried."

She offered Disgust one of the mugs of hot chocolate. The green Emotion hesitated, then sighed and accepted the mug without looking into her friend's eyes.

"You know you can talk to me about anything right?" Joy encouraged gently.

Disgust didn't offer a response as Joy gave her an even bigger smile and persisted, "Tell me what's been making you feel so sad lately my friend?"

Disgust still refused to make eye-contact with her yellow co-worker as she started to say, "No Joy, I'm alright…It's just…"

She sighed and shook her head slowly. "It's nothing. Maybe it's just the autumn. This time of year always makes me feel pessimistic…"

Joy gave a little chuckle and offered, "Well in that case, we just need to make tomorrow green and every day after that greener and greener! Green is a beautiful color…just like you!"

Disgust shot her a quizzical look, but didn't say anything.

Joy's smile faded and she regarded her friend worriedly. "Why do I get the distinct feeling that something else besides the season changing has been making you feel down lately? I mean, I've known you for 14 years now…"

Disgust rolled her eyes at Joy and corrected matter-of-factly, "Ah Joy…that's actually 15 years not 14. Riley had her birthday last week remember?"

Joy gave a small laugh and shrugged dismissively. "There we go. 15 years then!"

Then her expression turned thoughtful as she urged, "We better get to the bottom of this. Tell me what's been troubling that pretty head of yours?"

"See that's one of the problems!" Disgust uttered in exasperation.

Her emerald-green eyes searched Joy's blue ones pleadingly. "Everybody probably sees me as a pretty, shallow snobby girl! And probably that is partly my fault, because I admit that I'm very image-centered."

Her voice took on a desperate note as she expressed, "But that's just me! I always want to look pretty and smell nice…not for anybody else but for myself! It sort of gives me confidence because I think that deep down, I am actually very insecure."

"Aw, Disgust don't feel bad about being who you are." Joy replied in a gentle and reassuring voice.

Suddenly, the yellow Emotion blushed a little and she looked away shyly. "You are very pretty…"

"Yeah but it takes a lot of work to look like that!" She regarded Joy with a mixture of respect and envy. "But you Joy, you are naturally beautiful! You are like a life force and everybody likes you instantly!"

Joy blushed even more. "You think so?! Sometimes I feel like a pixie! I'm always just zooming around as if I'm constantly on a sugar rush and I never pay much attention to my looks."

Disgust shook her head and insisted, "No! It's true! Everyone likes you! But when they see my image, they probably just assume I'm a snob or a self-centered bimbo!"

Disgust reached for Joy's hand and squeezed it desperately. "But believe me Joy! There's more to me…"

Joy took both of Disgust's hand in hers and kissed them softly. "I know there is Disgust."

Disgust gave her a weak smile and looked down sadly. "I wish the others knew that I can be compassionate. I can be a good friend…even though I do talk too much sometimes, I can still listen to them."

She sighed as a tear rolled down her cheek and dripped onto Joy's hand. Disgust slipped her hand out of her friend's and looked away shamefully. "But I feel like I am my own worst enemy sometimes! I hide behind my image because I'm scared that if I open myself to anyone, I'm going to get hurt."

Joy listened in silence to her friend's grief. She wanted to reassure Disgust and let her know that she will always be here for her, but she didn't know how…

Disgust took a deep breath and confided in her yellow co-worker quietly, "There's something else too…now that we're all getting older, I can't help thinking if this…"

She waved her arms to indicate their surroundings, "…if this is all there is to my life? I feel like a hamster that's stuck running in a wheel forever!"

Disgust let her arms fall limply at her sides and she slouched dejectedly on the sofa. "I want to talk to someone, but then I think why bother? No one will understand anyway…"

Joy sat down on the sofa beside her green colleague. She put an arm around her friend's shoulders and said gently, "Hey buddy! I'm here aren't I? Look, I know we haven't always been the best of friends, but lately something has been pulling me towards you."

Joy laughed lightly and joked, "Maybe I'm hoping some of your beauty will rub off onto me!"

Disgust chuckled half-heartedly. "Well, if I knew that was true, I would approach you. But behind all of this…"

She pointed to herself for emphasis, "I am pretty shy. That's why I'm so reluctant to approach anyone and show them my true nature. I am worried that they will perceive me as sarcastic and off-putting."

Joy gave her colleague's shoulder a friendly squeeze. "Well you know Disgust, I may not be the smartest Emotion around here…"

"Although I do hope I'm at least smarter than Anger!" She said teasingly.

Disgust gave her a small smile.

Joy continued in an upbeat tone, "But personally, you remind me of a beautiful rose. And what do roses have? Thorns to protect themselves from being harmed! That's how I see you with your mascara and makeup. But underneath all that, I can also see the inner beauty of a rose and even smell it!"

Disgust wiped another tear from her eye and confessed, "Oh Joy! That just brings forth the avalanche of feelings I've been keeping inside lately! You see, I am so confused right now! I've been watching Riley begin to develop feelings for Jordan and I even remember the crush she had on that Australian boy; Shane when she was younger…and I can feel something stirring in my heart too!"

Joy shrugged and assured her, "That's normal isn't it? I mean, we _did_ press that puberty button a little while ago and now Riley is well and truly into it!"

Disgust gave her yellow co-worker a sideways glance. "But _is_ it normal Joy? You tell me…"

She drew in a deep breath and confided, "You see, sometimes I feel really attracted to boys. I like the way they look at me with desire and admiration. I am drawn to their masculinity and strength and I feel like they can protect me from anything."

"But then there are times when I start to feel confused and embarrassed…" She trailed off and started fiddling with her scarf uncomfortably.

Joy offered her an encouraging smile and stoked her green hair comfortingly. "Come now…out with it!"

Disgust bit her lip and averted her gaze to the floor. "The thing is, sometimes I feel more attracted to girls. They're soft and they smell nice...and they have that inner strength that makes me feel like they could understand me better!"

Joy raised her eyebrow and prompted gently, "And what is the problem? You can be attracted to whoever you want to be! In my opinion, whatever makes you feel happy is absolutely normal! Besides, who came up with all these rules dictating what is and isn't acceptable?!"

"But I don't want to be judged!" Disgust uttered anxiously.

Joy narrowed her eye at her green co-worker like an adult lecturing a naughty child and insisted, "Do you want to be judged? Or do you want to be happy?"

She smiled and exclaimed, "Because personally, I always choose being happy over what others think of me!"

Disgust looked at her yellow companion with admiration. "Oh Joy! You make everything sound so simple!"

Her smile faltered as she ventured, "But let's say that if I do fall in love someday, how am I meant to know if I am choosing the right person…be it boy or girl?"

Disgust looked away and echoed quietly, "How am I meant to know…?"

Joy blushed. "Trust me, you will know. Your heart will tell you, and you'll probably feel something like butterflies in your tummy…"

A confident look appeared on Joy's face as she placed her hand on Disgust's cheek and slowly turned her head so that she was looking up at her. "And I need you to listen to me now…"

"That is just this once!" Joy corrected with a friendly smile. "When the time comes, remember to listen to your heart and not what anybody else tells you!"

Disgust gave her a look of gratitude. "Oh Joy! I'm really glad you came to talk to me tonight! You really helped open my eyes and made me realize that I have to listen to my inner self more…"

The green Emotion blushed and whispered coyly, "But boy! I sure would like to listen to you a bit more!"

Joy beamed at her happily and asked, "Are you feeling better now sweetie? Would you like a hug?"

Disgust gave the slightest of nods. "Would I ever…"

Joy opened her arms invitingly and Disgust went red in the face.

She hesitated for a moment as she asked herself: _Is that butterflies I'm feeling in my tummy…?_

Then she smiled and leaned into Joy's warm embrace contentedly.

* * *

 **There you go Holly. This was my first time writing a one-shot so I didn't know how it would turn out! All I can say is I tried my best and hopefully you enjoyed it :)**

 **I am sad but very proud of you my little buddy. I am proud at how much you have achieved on this Fandom! You have written so many great stories and touched many people's hearts, so no matter what you do, you can always take that sense of achievement with you :)**

 **I am also proud that you faced my favorite Emotion! You faced your Fear and I hope she will keep you safe! (You did mention that your Fear is a girl right?) That was a big decision considering how much you adore this Fandom, but I'm sure you have made the right one for yourself at this time because you are the only one who knows how you feel :)**

 **But I won't say goodbye. I will say Bon Voyage! I am hoping that you will go on exciting journeys and if at any point you decide to visit your old friends, we will welcome you back with open arms! (I know I certainly will!)**

 **I'm wishing you fun and happiness in whatever comes your way! I will always be here for you and I promise we will keep in touch :)**

 **Good luck my little Fandom sister :)**

 **Love and hugs from Svinorita (Natalia)**


End file.
